


Awakening

by Shinyunderwater



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyunderwater/pseuds/Shinyunderwater
Summary: This story picks up directly after Journey's End and is meant to serve as an alternative series three to Children of Earth which I did not care for and refuse to acknowledge. I was so excited at the end of Doctor Who Series four when it was implied that two of my favorite companions (Martha and Mickey) would be joining Torchwood. And then that... didn't happen. But hey, that's what fanfic is for. So here's my take on what series three could have been if Martha and Mickey had been there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old threat resurfaces.

Jack tried to step over all of the scattered debris, to limited effect. He heard glass crunching under his foot, and occasionally he just had to kick some bit of equipment out of the way to clear a path. “Wow,” he commented. “This place is a disaster.”

“You should have seen it an hour ago,” Gwen responded from her computer terminal as she attempted to revive the device. The screen remained blank and dark despite her machinations. “Ianto insisted on taking that dalek apart before putting it down in the archives, just in case. He'll be up in a minute.” Gwen punctuated her statement by slapping her stubborn console.

Jack chuckled. “Well stop abusing the equipment for a moment. You remember Dr. Martha Jones?”

Gwen turned around. “Oh yes, hello dear, lovely to see you again.” Gwen went over to shake Martha's hand.

Martha grinned as she returned the handshake. “You too. I'm looking forward to working with you some more.”

Jack put his hands on Mickey's shoulders and guided him forward. “And this is Mickey Smith.”

Mickey stuck out his hand. “Pleasure.”

“Likewise.” Gwen gave a firm handshake.

“I mentioned how we were short-staffed at the moment, so Martha and Mickey have agreed to join our little operation.”

“What's this then?” Ianto materialized from the archives using a kerchief to wipe any trace of dust or grease from his hands.

“Ianto, right on time as always. Ianto, Mickey. Mickey, Ianto.” Jack gestured back and forth between the two. “Mickey is going to be Torchwood's newest field agent. And Martha is our new Medical Officer.”

“Really?” Ianto was wearing that amused smile he always wore whenever he didn't want to reveal his true feelings. “That's wonderful.”

“Isn't it?” Jack grinned. “We should go out and celebrate. End of the universe averted, two new team members, all we need is for a yacht full of ameatur models to crash into the bay and we're set.”

“He never turns it off, does he,” Mickey asked.

“Never,” Gwen agreed.

“Well I could certainly go for some chips and a pint right about now,” Martha said. “Now that the afterglow is wearing off I'm starting to feel the fact that I almost blew up the planet deep in my gut.”

Jack threw his arm over Martha's shoulder. “Put it from your mind. It's over. And you disabled the key. Now,” He took her hands and started an impromptu waltz around the bits of metal and hunks of cement. “We celebrate.”

“I could call Rhys,” Gwen said. “Ask him to come out with us. I need to call him anyway.”

“The more the merrier,” Jack said.

“You lot go on ahead,” Ianto said. “I need to get the servers back up and running.”

“Ianto, Ianto, Ianto.” Jack disengaged from Martha and pulled Ianto into another dance bereft of music. “The daleks have been destroyed. The Earth is back where it's supposed to be. We're all alive. The servers can wait.”

Ianto disentangled himself. “Without those servers we can't run Tosh’s rift monitoring program. Which means if there are any rift disturbances we'll be completely unaware of it. We've no idea how using the rift to pull the Earth halfway across the universe is going to affect it. We may very well see a significant spike in rift activity. It's crucial we monitor and record that activity.”

Jack sighed. “You are so responsible, do you know that?”

“Well,” Martha said. “It won't hurt to put off our celebration for a few hours. We can all grab a broom, and while Ianto puts the computers back together we-”

“Don't be ridiculous,” Ianto interrupted. “After what you've been through you all deserve a break. I dare say you need one. I can take care of the hub.”

“I'll stay with you Ianto,” Gwen said. “I didn't face an army of daleks like the others did. I'll help you put the hub back together.”

“Like you said, you need to check on Rhys. I can handle the hub. Go. Have fun.”

Gwen and Jack exchanged a look. “Are you sure,” Jack asked.

“Positive,” Ianto said, already picking up a broom and turning his attention to the hazardous state of the floor.

“Well if you change your mind you know where we'll be,” Jack said. Jack threw an arm around both Martha and Gwen and pulled them in closer to him. “Come on Mickey Mouse! Let's see if the local barmaids remember your handsome mug.”

“You sure you don't need a hand,” Mickey asked Ianto.

Ianto produced another amused smile. “Positive. I'll see you in the morning. Bright and early. Lots of security protocols to go over.”

“Lovely,” Mickey said. Mickey jogged after Jack, Martha and Gwen, catching the tail end of some salacious joke and rolling his eyes.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The Cardiff pub was one Mickey had once been to. It felt so long ago, another lifetime really. He'd been with Rose listening to a fantastical story about how the Doctor had accidentally offended an alien princess and Jack had seduced her and her brother to resolve the situation. It had been a more innocent time. But even though he had changed so much he was all but unrecognizable even to himself the pub had stayed exactly the same. Loud, sticky and poorly lit. Mickey smiled to himself. There was something oddly comforting in that.

“Rhys, over here.” Gwen waved at a man who had just entered the pub.

“That's her husband,” Mickey whispered to Jack in a tone of disbelief. “How'd that happen?”

Jack just clapped Mickey on the shoulder by way of reply. “You doing okay caveman,” Jack asked. “How's the homestead looking?”

“Nothing irreplaceable got busted up,” Rhys responded as he took a seat next to Gwen.

“The only thing that's irreplaceable is you,” Gwen told him. “As long as you're okay nothing else matters.” She punctuated the sentiment with a kiss.

“You two are so sweet,” Martha gushed.

“Rhys, meet Martha Jones MD,” Jack said. “And Mickey Smith, RNA.”

“What's that?” Rhys asked.

“Really nice ass,” Jack said.

“I don't suppose you're a psychiatrist,” Rhys asked Martha.

“No,” she said with a laugh.

“Thought you might be able to provide an explanation for this one.” Rhys jerked his thumb at Jack, who sipped his beer with a very satisfied expression on his face.

“He defies all explanation,” Mickey said.

“Aren't we missing somebody,” Rhys asked after they'd all had a good chuckle. “Where's your personal shopper Gwen?”

“That was one time, and it was an emergency,” Gwen said.

“What happened now,” Martha asked.

“Ianto bought Gwen her wedding dress,” Jack explained. “She couldn't use the one she intended because of an incident with an alien.”

“An alien ruined your wedding dress?”

“Worse,” Gwen said.

“A lot worse,” Rhys said.

“Oh but it all worked out.” Gwen rubbed her husband's knee and kissed his cheek.

“I'm trying to picture Ianto in a bridal store,” Martha said with a downright giddy grin on her face. “And I just can't do it.”

“He does seem kind of dour,” Mickey said.

“Oi! I think the word you're looking for is diligent,” Gwen said.

Jack's phone went off. “Speak of the devil,” Jack said when he checked the caller ID. “Hey sexy, you change your mind?” Jack was silent as his grin faded. “We'll be right there.” Jack hung up and knocked back the rest of his drink. “Duty calls.”

Gwen sighed and placed a gentle kiss on Rhys’ lips.

“What, again,” he demanded.

“No rest for the wicked,” Martha said.

“Speak for yourselves,” Mickey said. “I never did anything to deserve this shite.”

“But you just can't stay away,” Jack said as he pulled Mickey into a flirtatious hold.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack bounded into a hub that looked nothing like the hub they had left only a couple of hours before. There was a place for everything and everything was in its place. “Holy hell,” Mickey said, sounding impressed. “The man's a bleeding wizard.”

“Nope, I'm rubbish at card tricks,” a voice said from an assortment of computer monitors all flashing and shrieking, demanding attention.

“Is it the rift,” Gwen asked.

“Much worse,” Ianto said.

“One of my least favorite pairs of words, Mickey muttered.

“What happened,” Jack demanded.

“After the incident with the sleeper cell,” Ianto began to explain. “Tosh set up a program to monitor radio waves and alert us if another cell was activated. She couldn't be sure if it would work though, because there was no way for her to test it.”

“Well if Toshiko invented it of course it works,” Jack said.

“And we just got confirmation on that,” Ianto said. He turned a monitor to face Jack that displayed an angry blinking red dot over the city of Cardiff.

“How many,” Gwen asked.

“One,” Ianto said. “So far.”

“Another pair of words I hate.”

“Okay,” Jack said. “Where're those gadgets Toshiko made that disable the forcefield and the-” Ianto opened a drawer and tossed a device at Jack, which he caught in his deft hands. “Mickey, you're with me.” Ianto tossed another device at Mickey. “Martha, I want you ready in the medical bay for when we get back. Read Owen's notes on the sleeper case to prepare yourself. We need to find a way to deactivate these things.”

“People,” Gwen corrected.

“Gwen, if the situation gets out of hand we'll have a citywide crisis on our hands. I want you at the station ready to liaise with the local police. Do whatever you can to keep them away from any conflict with the sleepers. There's nothing they can do, except get themselves killed.”

“Understood,” Gwen said.

“Ianto I want you running tech support. Keep us apprised of the sleeper's location and keep scanning for other activations. I want to know the second another one comes online. If you can, try to find a way to block the signal.”

“I'm on it,” Ianto said as he passed a final device to Gwen. “Just in case,” he said.

Gwen nodded.

“This is not a drill people, let's move!”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Andy put down his pen and rubbed his eyes, praying for some kind of relief from the unending boredom of requisition forms and shift logs. Then Gwen Cooper came striding in and his heart leapt into his throat. “Gwen.”

“Andy. I need to talk to the senior officers.” Gwen rushed past him towards the stairs. Andy jogged to catch up with her.

“Everything all right?”

“Fine, just…” Gwen stopped and turned to face him. “Oi. You don't look so great Andy. Might be you should take a sick day. Maybe you feel a little nauseous, feverish?”

“Bugger that! Tell me what's happening!”

“You know I can't do that Andy.”

“Bloody Torchwood. You keep your secrets Gwen yeah, you do your job. But I'm going to do mine. I have a duty to the people of this city and I'm not going to just sit on my arse watching telly while people get hurt.” Andy turned around to head back down the stairs.

Gwen grabbed his arm. “Andy, wait.”

Andy snatched his arm back, or at least tried to. Sometimes he forgot how strong Gwen was. “Sod off Cooper!”

Gwen pulled out some kind of futuristic device and for a moment Andy feared she was going to electrocute him or teleport him or some other ridiculous thing. Instead she pressed it into his hand. “If you're going to insist on going out there then take this. If you come across someone with… special abilities use this on them.”

“This will what… kill them? Knock them out?”

“No, but it will disable their forcefield and give you a fighting chance.”

“Force-”

“I have to go Andy. Stay safe.”

Andy stared at the contraption in his hands. “Bloody Torchwood,” he murmured.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Mickey grabbed the dash to prevent himself from flying through the windshield. “You must be the worst driver I've ever been stuck in a vehicle with, and you know who else I've ridden with.”

“Just be ready. These things are fast and they are deadly. If you hesitate, even for a second, then it's lights out for you.”

“Hell of a first day,” Mickey said.

“Welcome to Torchwood!” Jack flashed a grin and spun the wheel to send them shooting down a narrow side street.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha poured over Owen Harper's detailed write ups on the two sleeper corpses. This wasn't going to be a simple case. She began to prepare the bay for her soon to arrive guest. Focusing on the work calmed her nerves.

“What are you doing?”

Martha looked over at Ianto, seated at his computer terminal. “I'm just getting the med bay ready for when Jack gets back.”

“I already cleaned up the med bay.”

“Oh yeah, I know. And you did a great job. I'm just moving some stuff around for easier access.”

Ianto pointed at the tray in Martha's hands. “Owen always kept those over there.” He gestured to where the tray had been before.

“Yeah, I'm sure Dr. Harper knew what he was doing. I just thought…” Martha looked at Ianto's face, not the impassive expression on it, but the grieving eyes within it. “So I'll just put these back where they were.” Martha replaced the equipment as Ianto returned to his screens. “Ianto how are-”

A shrill alarm flooded the hub. Ianto touched his earpiece. “Jack! There's been another activation. It's at the other end of the city.”

Martha heard Jack's reply in her own earpiece. “Ianto, meet Gwen there.”

“Yes sir,” Ianto replied.

“Leaving the station now,” Gwen said.

“Do they understand what's needed of them,” Jack asked.

“Yes, but they aren't happy about it.”

“They'll comply though?”

Martha heard Gwen's weary sigh. “I did all I could.”

“Martha?”

“I'm here Jack.”

“Are you ready for our guest?”

“All set.”

“Then take over tech support from Ianto until we get back to the hub.”

“I'm on it.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack slammed on the breaks and jumped out of the SUV. He nodded at Mickey and the two men began to make their way forward, exercising all due caution. “Fifty metres in front of you,” Martha's voice in his ear said.

Jack and Mickey rounded a corner and brandished their guns at the person they now faced. Neither of them expected that person to be a young boy. “Bloody hell,” Micky shouted as he lowered his gun.

“Mickey!” Jack tackled Mickey just in time to push him out of the path of the weapon now protruding from the child's arm.

Jack waved Tosh's invention in front of the child, disabling the force field. As he did so the child impaled Jack, pushing his weapon through Jack's sternum, cracking the breastbone and bursting through the left atrium.

“Shit! Jack!”

Jack coughed up blood, feeling his life drain from his body once again. It still hurt. It always hurt. Every time.

The kid rounded on Mickey. Mickey pointed his gun at the child. “Please, I really don't want to hurt you. Just surrender, yeah?”

The kid charged. Mickey pumped him full of bullets. Mickey stared at the child's body lying prone in front of him in a puddle of viscous blood. Mickey lowered the gun. His vision blurred with tears. “Shit!” He felt like he was going to vomit.

Jack gasped as life flowed back into him. He got to his feet and looked at Mickey. “Are you okay?”

“I shot a kid!”

“It wasn't a kid.”

“It sure looked like a kid!”

“And you and I both know things aren't always what they look like! Now we need to get this thing back to the lab so Martha can examine it.” Mickey looked away. “Mickey! Are you with me?”

Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Yeah.” He opened his eyes and went over to Jack. “It like this every day?”

“Pretty much.”

“Brilliant.”

“Could be worse.”

“How's that?”

Jack dropped his end of the body into the SUV. “We could be the poor bastards stupid enough to mess with this planet.”

Despite himself Mickey chuckled. “Let's move.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha rushed from the computer terminal to the autopsy table. “A child?!” She looked at Jack with a face full of horror.

“Just looks like one.”

“But Owen's notes said-”

“We need to know what we're dealing with here. Have there been any upgrades? Is there a way to turn them off? We don't have a lot of time.”

“Right. Yeah. Okay.” Martha took a deep breath and got to work. In the peripheral she was aware of Jack on the computer and Mickey watching her, but she kept her attention on her work.

She heard Jack in her ear. “Ianto. Gwen. What's the situation?”

Gwen's voice came in. “We tracked her to an office building. We've no idea what the target is though.”

Martha dislodged a piece of circuitry from the body on the table. “Maybe this will help.”

Jack snapped his fingers. “Mickey!”

Mickey grabbed the tray from Martha and brought the still bloodsoaked device to Jack. Martha went back to the autopsy, but she was distracted again by a swear.

“What,” Mickey asked in a voice full of trepidation.

“The government keeps hard copies of vital information in nondescript offices across the United Kingdom in case of a cyberterror attack. The building they're targeting contains one such office. We're talking personal records for over sixty million people.”

“That's what they're after,” Gwen asked, sounding perplexed. “Last time they wanted nukes.”

“Information can be just as deadly as weapons of mass destruction in the right hands, or wrong hands I should say,” Ianto commented.

“Get in there and- damn it! Three more activations just went out,” Jack said.

"What do you want us to do Jack," Gwen asked.

"We don't know what they're planning to do with those files, but we can assume it isn't going to be pleasant. Bring her down, hard."

"Do you want us to attempt to extract intelligence," Ianto asked.

"No, it's too risky."

"Jack," Gwen said. "If Martha could find a way to build off Owen's research and develop-"

"I'm sorry Gwen. The fate of the world is at risk. We can't afford to get sentimental."

"But-"

"Bring the body back here when you're done."   
Jack turned his attention to Mickey and Martha. "We're going to have to go after these things solo if we want a chance at catching them before they complete their objectives. You up for it?"

Martha went over to the desk Ianto had been stationed at and retrieved a forcefield deactivater. "What's the matter Captain? Afraid we'll show you up," she asked with a cheeky grin.

"Always a reasonable fear with you around Martha Jones."

"You two are ridiculous. Let's get going, yeah?"

"Mickey," Jack said, suddenly somber. "You can't hesitate."

"I won't forget this time."

Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man." He strode for the door. "Let's go save the world."

"Again," Martha said.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen peaked around the corner. She glimpsed the sleeper working on the lock, obviously hoping not to draw too much attention to herself as she would if she broke the door down. Gwen nodded at Ianto. Ianto pulled out the forcefield disruptor and edged closer to the sleeper while Gwen trained her weapon on what looked like an innocent young woman.

The woman's head snapped up, and she turned her gaze to Ianto. Ianto went to wave the device, but the woman threw a small disk at him. "Bomb," Gwen shouted as Ianto dove out of the way.

A concussive sound filled the air as a hole appeared where the floor used to be. Ianto was dangling over the lower level, clutching the remains of the floorboards and trying to pull himself up. "Ianto!"

"Forget me! Use the disruptor!"

"Where is it?"

"Use yours!"

"I gave it to Andy!"

"You did what?!"

Gwen trained her weapon on the sleeper, knowing the bullets were useless. "Listen to me, I don't want to hurt you. I know that there is a person buried deep down inside there. I know you don't really want to do this. We can help you."

The sleeper readied her weapon and started to advance on Gwen. "Please, let us help you." The sleeper didn't respond. Gwen fired at the sleeper, knowing it was pointless and that her life was over. The creature came to a stop, blood gushing from the several holes in its body. The woman stared at Gwen in shock, looking in that moment very human indeed. The sleeper fell to the ground.

Gwen looked over at Ianto, who was panting from exertion and holding the disruptor in his hand. He had managed to pull himself up and retrieve it just in time to save Gwen.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet."

"Why's that?"

"When Jack finds out you gave Torchwood tech to Andy he's going to murder you."

"Yeah, you're probably right. I don't suppose we could keep that to ourselves?"

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack chased the sleeper down the side street. The creature found himself in front of a dead end, but he did not let himself be deterred. The facimale of a man grabbed a fire escape and started to climb. Jack shook his head in exasperation and followed.

Once on the roof Jack looked around for his target, who appeared to have vanished. Jack turned again, only to find a hand wrapped around his throat and lifting him into the air.

"We meet again Harkness."

Jack struggled to make a pithy response, but he couldn't gather the required oxygen to do so. Instead he pulled out his forcefield disruptor. The sleeper grabbed it and crushed it in his hand. "Your species' days are numbered. We have claimed this world for our own. Soon the only humans left alive will be those we keep alive for manual labor, and they will wish they were dead."

A sound caught the sleeper's attention. He turned to see Andy on the roof, fiddling with the forcefield disruptor. "Okay... I'm not sure if that worked."

"No!" The sleeper's face twisted into an expression of terror.

Jack pulled out his gun and blew a hole in the sleeper's abdomen, spraying guts every which way. "Oi. That's bloody disgusting mate," Andy complained as Jack struggled to his feet and fought to regain his breath.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a call about a disturbance. Some guy in a big coat chasing a poor bloke down an alley. Sounded familiar."

Jack pointed at the disruptor. "Where did you get that?"

"Gwen gave it to me. You alright? Want I should take you to hospital?"

Jack scowled. "Give me that!" He snatched the disruptor from Andy's hands. "Status," he shouted into his earpiece.

"I just saved your life you know! A thank you wouldn't be unwarranted!"

"You did not save my life," Jack snapped.

"Oh no, you had the situation completely under control."

Gwen's voice came through. "Target neutralized. Transporting back to the hub as we speak."

"We're handing out valuable equipment to civilians now?"

"Who are you calling a civilian," Andy demanded in a furious tone.

"I'm sorry Jack. I-"

"We'll talk about it later. Martha? Mickey?"

"She went inside a library," Mickey said. "I've got her pinned down."

"Stay there. Hold for back up."

"What if she hurts somebody in the meantime?"

"There's too many places to hide in there. You need someone to cover you."

Martha spoke up. "My target has entered a bank. I can see her through the window. She's just sitting in the lobby."

"Okay, Gwen, I want you to reinforce Martha's position. Ianto, you go to Mickey."

"Yes sir," Ianto said.

"Understood," Gwen said.

"What about me," Andy asked as Jack turned his attention back to the situation at hand. "What should I do?"

"Go back to the station Andy!"

"Oi! I'd never even seen one of those contraptions before today! But I figured out how to use it. If it weren't for me that guy would have gutted you and then been on its merry way to its next victim. So I think the least you owe me is an explanation!"

"I don't owe you a damn thing," Jack snapped. "All you're doing is wasting time I could be using to prevent what might potentially be a massive terrorist attack. So shut up and go back to the station!"

Jack heard Andy yell after him as the captain stormed off. "You're a bloody prick Jack Harkness! Did you know that?!"

"Yep," Jack muttered to himself.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Mickey almost jumped as Ianto knelt down next to him. "Don't sneak up on me mate. I'm tense enough as it is."

"Don't be so easy to sneak up on," Ianto said without inflection.

Mickey scoffed. "Excuse me for focusing on the target. There's only two ways in or out of the building. There's a front entrance and a fire door. She hasn't come out of either. I say we go in, corner her and then take her out."

"That's a very elaborate plan. She'll never see it coming."

Mickey glanced at Ianto. "You got a problem with me mate?"

"None at all. Are you coming?" Ianto headed for the entrance to the library.

Mickey glared at Ianto, but he fell into step behind him. The moment they entered the building Mickey knew something was wrong. The air felt heavy somehow. They entered the main reading area to see a number of school children sitting around a table, several of whom sat in puddles that distinctly reeked of ammonia. Standing on the table was a woman holding a blade to a child's throat.

"Place the devices on the ground." Ianto and Mickey were quick to obey. "Place all weapons on the ground." They complied with this request as well.

"Why are you doing this," Mickey asked.

“For the same reasons you do what you do. I am loyal to my people. The only difference is that my kind do not feel selfish emotions like trepidation and longing. We are all willing to die for the cause, because we know that even if you kill a thousand of us, even if you meet wave after wave of attacks, eventually we will prevail. You will tire, and one of us will slip through. Then it will all be over. It would be easier for you to give up now. Many lives could be saved.”

“This is our planet,” Mickey snapped. “You can have it when you pry it from our cold dead fingers.”

“As you wish.” The woman shoved the child off the table and dove for Mickey. Ianto yanked Mickey towards himself, causing both of them to fall into a heap on the floor. Each scrambled for a disruptor. The sleeper drove its blade towards them, but each man rolled away in an opposite direction. Mickey and Ianto each pointed a disruptor at the sleeper. For a moment she hesitated, not sure which of them to attack. She settled on Ianto, but she was too late. Mickey activated his disruptor as Ianto dove out of the path of the blade.

Mickey yanked out his gun. This time, he did not hesitate. He fired multiple times. The air cracked, and the acrid smell of gunpowder assaulted everyone's noses. The woman lay broken and beaten on the ground. It was a horrifying sight.

“Nice shot,” Ianto said. Mickey couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

“Let's get the hell out of here,” Mickey insisted.

“I'll get the body bag out of the trunk,” Ianto said. “Be back in a moment.”

“What about the kids,” Mickey asked.

“We'll retcon them later. We're on a timetable.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha nodded at Gwen as the other woman arrived on the scene. “Too many civilians,” Martha whispered from their vantage point across the street.

"We need to lure her out," Gwen agreed.

Martha glanced at Gwen. "I have an idea. It might be a little extreme though."

"What, even for us?"

"Point," Martha said. "Okay, I'm going to set the bank on fire."

Gwen waited until Martha was out of earshot before muttering to herself. "That is a bit extreme actually."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack skid to a stop in front of a bank with smoke billowing from the vents on the roof. "Ah, shit." Jack scrambled out of the SUV and ran for the building. He checked the settings on his device as he ran in, making sure Andy hadn't damaged it somehow.

A man ran coughing from the building. Jack grabbed him by the shoulders, preventing him from falling over or running off. "Is there anybody else inside," Jack shouted.

The man nodded as he continued to hack up his lungs. "There's a woman. She refused to leave. When the security guard tried to force her she threw him across the room. It was unbelievable."

"Anybody else?"

"Not that I saw."

"Get yourself to safety," Jack ordered.

The man nodded and then ran off. Jack watched him only long enough to make sure that he didn't collapse. Then, gun and disruptor in hand, he headed into the fire. The  building had more smoke in it than Jack had anticipated. He lowered his face into his coat to take a breath. Gunshots rang through the air and Jack ran towards them. He caught sight of Gwen running past, being pursued by a sleeper, and then he saw Martha spring from her hiding place beneath a desk to deactivate the sleeper's forcefield. Jack aimed at the alien's head, but Gwen spotted him and grabbed his arm, yanking it towards the ground and ruining his shot.

"Wait!"

Jack snatched his arm back. "What are you doing?!"

The sleeper started towards them, but Martha disabled it with a couple of well aimed shots to the leg. The sleeper hissed in pain before buckling to the floor. Gwen turned to face it. "What was your plan? What were you going to do here?"

The sleeper glared at her. Jack aimed his sidearm at the woman's head. "Answer the question."

"Kill me Jack Harkness. Kill me a thousand times. Kill my brothers and sisters too. We will return. You cannot protect this world forever."

"Watch me," Jack said as rebuttal.

The alien laughed. "Six billion of them scattered across the globe. Six billion humans living their pathetic insignificant lives. Are you going to protect them all?"

"Yes."

"You couldn't even protect your own people. And just as you failed to protect Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper you will fail to protect these others. We will make you watch when we eviscerate-"

The alien was silenced by a single shot to the head. The back of her skull was blown open. All the secrets held within were now pulp on the walls.

Martha started coughing. "We need to-" She was cut off by her own pulmonary distress.

Jack wrapped Martha's arm over his shoulder and put his hand on the small of Gwen's back, ushering both women from the building. Once they were outside Jack held Martha's hair back as she threw up. "Are you alright," Gwen asked through her own coughing fit. She attempted to wipe soot from her face, but only succeeded in smearing it all over. Jack handed her a handkerchief.

Martha nodded as Jack helped her to her feet. "I'll be fine."

"Whose idea was it to set the bank on fire?"

Martha raised her hand.

"Smart. Cleared out the civilians and will provide the perfect cover for five missing people."

"Too bad about the bank though," Martha said.

Jack shrugged. "It's just a building."

"Was that all of them," Gwen asked.

"It better be," Martha said. "Because I've only got enough left in me to down a cold glass of lager and pass out on my bed."

Jack threw an arm around her and pulled her in for what was half a hug and half a collapse prevention measure. He pulled Gwen in too. "Ianto, Mickey. Report."

"Situation handled Sir," Ianto's voice said in all of their ears. "Bodies are secured in the morgue. Witnesses have been retconned, and the cover story is being circulated."

"What did I ever do without you," Jack asked.

"Significantly worse I should say."

Martha laughed until it set her off coughing again. "All right," Jack said. "Back to the hub."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen gratefully accepted a warm mug from Ianto as she entered the main work area of the hub. She sat down next to Mickey, who was sipping his own brew. Jack helped Martha into a seat while Ianto passed her a mug. Jack then accepted his own drink, giving the brewer a kiss on the cheek in exchange.

Ianto turned to his computer terminal and set to putting the finishing touches on some falsified records.

"We did it again," Jack said. He wore his cheekiest grin. "Saved the world."

"Not really," Ianto said without turning away from his computer or even pausing what he was doing.

"What do you mean," Gwen asked.

"It was Tosh who developed the program that alerted us a cell was being activated. It was her that built the forcefield disruptors. Without her we never would have known the world was in danger, much less been able to do anything about it."

For a moment the hub was still and quiet. Only the sounds of machinery whirring and faint whispers of air coming through the ventilation could be heard. Martha lifted her coffee into the air as though it were a glass of champagne. "To Toshiko."

Gwen lifted her mug. "To Tosh and Owen. May they rest in peace."

Jack followed suit. "To Tosh and Owen, still saving our asses even now."

Mickey raised his mug. "To Tosh and Owen."

"You didn't even know them," Ianto snapped almost the moment Mickey finished speaking. "You never even met them."

"Yeah," Mickey said softly. "I know. Seems like that was my loss. They sound great."

"You don't know. You don't even know what you're talking about. You didn't know them. Tosh wasn't just a genius. She wasn't just brilliant. She was also the bravest and kindest person I ever met. She was a human being with thoughts and feelings and- and-" Ianto slammed his fist on the desk and then stormed off.

Jack set his coffee down and made to follow. "Jack wait," Gwen protested as she hurried after him. "Don't."

"What the hell is his problem," Jack demanded when they were out of earshot of Martha and Mickey.

"He's grieving," Gwen said.

"Oh and we're not?"

"Not everyone processes grief the same way, or expresses it the same way."

Jack put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "Okay." He once again made to follow Ianto.

"Jack?"

He kissed her cheek. "I've got this. Rhys is probably missing you right about now, and you've earned some rest."

Gwen gave him a skeptical look, but then she nodded. "See you tomorrow." She pointed at him. "Be nice."

Jack smirked and then headed down into the vaults. Ianto was there cataloging equipment, ever reliable.

"I know," Ianto said, calm and deliberate with not a trace of his earlier outburst.

"You know what?"

"I was a right wanker and I owe Mickey an apology."

Jack folded his arms and leaned against the wall. "Mickey and Martha aren't replacements for Tosh and Owen. No one could ever replace them."

"I know," Ianto whispered.

"We'll never forget them."

Ianto finally looked up. "In a century you'll still remember two people you worked with for a few years? In a millennia?" Ianto gave Jack a skeptical look.

"I will." Jack met Ianto's gaze and refused to break it until Ianto looked down, taking a deep calming breath. "I need you to come into work early tomorrow."

Ianto looked wary. "Earlier than I normally do?"

Jack remembered how there was always hot coffee waiting in his office when he awoke every morning, even when he rose in the predawn hours. "Okay, I need you to come into work when you normally do. I need your help with something."

"What is it?"

Jack removed himself from the wall. "Don't worry about it." He gave Ianto a brief kiss. "It won't take long."

"Promises, promises," Ianto teased as Jack started to walk away. Jack snickered, but he kept walking.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto got into the SUV next to Jack. "So where are we going?"

Jack declined to answer, and the brief ride was undertaken in silence. Soon they were outside a familiar apartment building. "Come on," Jack said.

"Jack," Ianto whispered. "We already packed up her apartment. What are we doing here?"

Jack opened Ianto's door and leaned into the SUV. "Let's go."

Ianto followed Jack. He always did. The superintendent was waiting for them inside. "How are you doing," Jack asked as he approached the man with his hand extended.

The superintendent shook Jack's hand."Good, thanks. I wasn't sure if this is what you meant when you said to call you about any deliveries to Ms. Sato."

"Any deliveries," Jack confirmed.

"Be right back." The superintendent walked away. Ianto took a look at Jack and decided demanding an explanation would be fruitless. The superintendent soon returned anyway. He was carrying a beautiful display of flowers. "There wasn't a card. I wonder who they're from."

"From her," Jack told the man. "Ianto."

Ianto had little choice but to accept the flowers and follow Jack.  "Jack-"

"Today is her mother's birthday. Tosh ordered a bouquet of flowers every year to take to her mother's grave. I didn't know until the superintendent called me about the flower delivery and I followed up with the shop in case there was something going on. I cancelled the future orders, but it didn't seem right to send back the ones they already delivered. I figure Tosh would want us to take care of this for her."

Ianto stared at the flowers. "We're driving all the way to London?"

"Yeah. I should have told you to bring a book."

"Yeah, that would have been nice."

Jack smirked. "I know a few games for passing time."

"Aren't you going to be driving?"

"I'm a great multitasker." Jack gave Ianto a lecherous grin.

"Oh joy. I always wanted to die in a car crash."

Jack smacked Ianto's bum and swooped into the SUV. Ianto sighed and adjusted his grip on the flowers.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack led the way. Ianto had no idea how Jack knew which path to take, but he was unsurprised when they arrived at the correct grave. Ianto stared at the headstone. It looked heavy. Ianto knew that was a silly thought. Of course a slab of granite is heavy. He set the flowers down.

"Do you want to say something?"

Ianto scoffed. "Say something? Like what? I never met the woman."

"You could tell her about her daughter. You could tell her-"

"She's dead Jack! They're both dead! Tosh is dead! I mean what- What are we doing here?! Who is this for?! Tosh doesn't know we're here! She! Is! Dead!"

Jack met Ianto's furious gaze. "I know," he said in a calm quiet voice. "I know."

"It should have been me." Ianto felt the tears stream down his face.

Jack shook his head. "Don't say that."

"I shouldn't have left her alone. I should have been there! I let her down. She was always there for me, but I wasn't there for her. I left her all alone." Ianto gasped, struggling to get a full breath through the sobs. "I wasn't there."

Jack tried to pull Ianto into a hug, but the younger man shoved him away. Jack didn't let this deter him, and after a few attempts Ianto gave up and accepted the embrace. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him close against his chest. Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Ianto's head. "It wasn't your fault."

"I miss her Jack."

"I miss her too. We always will. And it will always hurt. But we don't have to suffer in silence. We have each other, and Gwen. We get to share the load."

Ianto buried his face in Jack's chest. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Ianto took a deep breath and disengaged from the hug. "I should still probably apologize to Mickey."

"That's not a terrible idea." Jack put an arm around Ianto's shoulder and the two walked back to the SUV together.


	2. Black Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A botanical menace torments the team.

A dark SUV flew down the road, showing little regard for speed limits or traffic signals. Gwen grabbed the dash when a sharp turn almost slammed her into the door. Mickey ended up in Martha's lap. "We're not that close yet mate," she told him as he fixed his position.

"Ianto, status," Jack barked.

Ianto checked the device in his hand. "The energy readings are stationary. Whatever came through the rift is still in the abandoned warehouse by the docks. This spike in rift activity was almost off the chart Jack. Whatever this thing is, it's big."

Gwen checked her sidearm. "Will bullets even work against it?"

"Only one way to find out," Jack said as he spun the wheel once more, causing Martha to accidentally drive her elbow into Ianto's gut.

"Sorry."

The SUV skidded to a stop. "Everybody ready," Jack asked.

"To face an alien of indeterminate size and strength that we know absolutely nothing about and could even have bloody lazer eyes for all we know," Mickey asked.

"Yep," Jack said as he jumped out of the SUV. "That about sums up the situation."

The five of them made their way into the warehouse, Ianto keeping his eyes glued to the gadget in his hand while everyone else kept their eyes peeled for any unpleasant surprises. Ianto pointed ahead. "Right on the other side of that door," he said.

"Are you sure," Jack asked.

"93%"

"What about the other seven," Jack asked.

"There isn't an other seven. It's on the other side of the door. Don't ask stupid questions."

Jack glared at Ianto, but it concealed a smirk. He gestured to Ianto and Martha to head towards the door from the left side. Mickey and Gwen approached from the right. Jack moved down the center of the hall, making himself the easiest to target. Jack raised his weapon and nodded at Ianto. Ianto yanked the door open and Jack rushed in. The others were close on his heels. The darkness was so strong their torches didn't penetrate, but it was very warm. There was a rustling sound, and Jack smelled earth. The air tasted like rot, and death.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto opened his eyes. Lisa smiled at him from where she lay next to him, naked but for some panties and one of his t-shirts. "You're finally awake."

"I guess I am," Ianto whispered.

"Do you know what would be amazing," Lisa asked.

"What's that?"

"Is if while I was in the shower you cooked up a splendid breakfast spread for the two of us."

Ianto smiled. "I can do that."

She kissed him. "Best get moving then."  
When she came out of the bathroom she was dressed for work, her hair in an elaborate style without a strand out of place. Her pantsuit was immaculate, not a single crease or wrinkle. Her makeup applied in such a way that one would assume she wasn't wearing any, but that still accented all of her most conventionally attractive features. This was the persona Lisa showed the world. This was the professional woman she always had to be out in public. It wasn't the real Lisa though. Ianto knew that because he was one of the few people she had ever permitted to see her true self. It was an honor and a privilege. He felt it every day in his heart, which belonged just to her. Heels in hand she took a seat. He placed a plate in front of her. An omelette, bacon, sausages and potatoes filled the plate. "You have really outdone yourself lover."

"I try," he said as he tucked a napkin into his collar.

She reached over and snatched the napkin away, wearing a playful grin. "You haven't even gotten dressed yet. Do you really need to protect your pyjamas from grease stains?"

"Of course," Ianto said. "What if one night we're in bed, and I'm wearing these pyjamas, and we're having a lovely time when all of a sudden you see a grease stain on my shirt-"

Lisa started laughing, almost choking on a mouthful of egg.

"And then you say 'Forget it Ianto, I'm not making love to a man in stained pyjamas. I have standards.' Wouldn't that be tragic," he asked as he snatched the napkin back from her, tucking it back into his collar with an exaggerated affect.

"What am I going to do with you," she asked.

"Lots of things I hope," Ianto said.

She laughed again. "Oh but I love you Ianto Jones." She leaned in and kissed him, tasting of spices. "I really do."

"I love you too."

"Get dressed," she said when the meal was done. "I'll do the dishes."

He kissed her cheek. "Thanks."

She swatted him on the rear. "Hurry. If you make us late I will sell you out to Yvonne with no qualms."

"You're ruthless you are," he said with a chuckle as he walked down a hall of flowers. The water was a little too hot, but Ianto couldn't care less about that. He circumvented the thick black vines, being careful not to tred on any violet petals. He and Lisa kissed once more before they walked out the door, their arms intertwined. It was a nice day. There was no rain, or even any foreboding clouds, only a gentle breeze.

When they arrived upstairs Tosh was waiting for them, unable to conceal her grin. "Ianto! Lisa!" She ran over and held out her hand, displaying a slender golden band which held a small but elegant diamond. "Can you believe it?"

Lisa grabbed her hand. "He popped the question?! Finally! Oh Toshiko, it is lovely. Look Ianto!"

Ianto grinned. "It's beautiful Tosh. How did he do it? One knee and everything?"

"Yes! Oh Ianto, it was the most incredible thing. We were taking a stroll after dinner and he just stopped, all of a sudden. He turned to look at me, and there was something in his eyes. I can't even explain it, but it took my breath away. He took my hand and got down on one knee. For a moment I thought he was teasing me. I remember thinking if he makes some sort of snarky comment or starts tying his shoe I'm going to murder him."

"Completely justified," Lisa said.

"But he pulled out the box and then, oh but this is the best part. He proposed to me in Japanese! He learned how to do that just for me. His accent was rubbish and he flubbed a few words, but it was so incredible that he did that."

"Oh Tosh, that's amazing," Lisa said, pulling the other woman into a hug.

"Congratulations." Ianto kissed her cheek.

"Oi, mitts off my fiance," Owen said as he entered the room.

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Are you going to become one of those possessive jealous types now," Lisa asked.

"Dunno, hold on. Tosh, would me being a possessive jealous arsehole be sexy?"

"Not at all," Tosh said.

"Hardly worth the trouble then is it?"

"Congratulations," Ianto said before kissing Owen on the cheek as well.

Lisa gave him a hug. "I'm so happy for you both."

"Yeah well, I figured I want to spend the rest of my life with this woman, might as well start the rest of my life now."

"Oh well said," Lisa said with a hint of sarcasm and a dash of amusement. "You should write postcards."

"When's Ianto going to propose," Owen asked.

Tosh gave Owen a playful slap to the shoulder. "Owen!"

"Just joshing," he said.

"Maybe Lisa will propose to me," Ianto suggested.

"Women's lib," Lisa said.

"Fight the patriarchy," Tosh agreed.

"I don't like where this is going," Owen said.

"I do," said Ianto. "Less incompetent pricks in charge, more bosses who actually know what the hell they're doing. Sign me up."

Lisa nodded. "Say what you will about Yvonne, but she knows what she's about."

"Yvonne's all right," Owen conceded. "Still, I'm rather a fan of making more money for less work," he joked. "Although... if they start paying Tosh what she's actually worth I could just quit work and be a trophy husband." 

"Sad competition that comes with you as a reward," Lisa teased.

Owen put a hand over his heart. "Oof, that hurt Lisa, that really hurt."

"Come on you," Tosh took Owen's arm. "Let's get to work."

"Yeah, good call. Otherwise Yvonne might string us up by our naughty bits as an example to any other would be slackers."

Lisa and Ianto laughed as the pair walked away. "Ianto."

"Yes?" He gave her his full attention. She deserved nothing less.

"Do you want me to propose to you?"

"If you'd like," he said. "Do you want me to propose to you?"

She smiled. "Double wedding, could be nice."

"What about women's lib?"

Lisa grinned. "You know, I think I have an idea for that."

"I'm already excited."

"Well don't get too excited, we are at work."

Ianto gave her a respectful nod and a flirtatious grin. "Lisa?"

"Yes love?"

He pointed at the vines that covered the windows and creeped up from cracks in the floorboards. "Where did those flowers come from?"

Lisa gave him an odd look. "Ianto, those have always been there."

"Right," Ianto said as dread formed in his gut. "Of course."

"Are you alright darling?"

"I've never been happier." But he said it more like a confession than an assurance. And despite the joy that filled every part of his being, he was afraid.

Lisa kissed his cheek. "I'm glad."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Jack opened his eyes. Rose sat across from him, her own eyes pointed straight at his. "Good morning sleepy."

Jack smiled. "Is it morning?"

"Well... somewhere it is. Somewhere, at sometime, it is morning."

"Oh well said. Have you become a Time Lord as well now?"

"What's this now?" The Doctor peaked his head into the room. "Who's a Time Lord?"

"Rose is, or at least she fancies herself as one," Jack teased.

Rose smiled at the Doctor. "Let's go somewhere special today Doctor."

"Is there something special about today," the Doctor asked.

"Today's Jack's birthday."

"It is?" Jack gave her a perplexed look.

"It is somewhere, sometime."

The Doctor threw back his head and laughed. "Oh but that is fantastic! I must remember that one. Very well. Today's your birthday Jack, where should you like to go?”

Jack grinned. "The whole wide universe to choose from, how can I pick?"

"Well start with a criteria," Rose suggested. "What do you want to do? What do you want to see?"

Jack brushed a golden lock away from her face. "I want to go to a warm beach. I want to bask in the sunlight and smell salt in the air. I want to get sand in all kinds of impossible places."

Rose snorted laughter. The Doctor shook his head and laughed as well. "I know just the place."

The Doctor headed down the hall. Jack followed, avoiding thick ropey vines that twisted around and within the machinery like wires. "Care to share?"

"What, and spoil the surprise?"

"I thought I was picking our destination."

A violet petal brushed the Doctor's hand as he reached for the controls. "Trust me, you'll love it."

"I always trust you," Jack said in a soft voice.

The Doctor looked up. He walked over to Jack and kissed him with depth and passion. "Get ready." He sent an excited grin to Jack and Rose. The Doctor pulled a lever and sent them spinning through the universe.

When the TARDIS stopped the Doctor opened the door with a dramatic flourish. "Well Jack, what do you think?"

Jack stared in wonder at the world outside the TARDIS. A pink sky shimmered and shone above them. Rainbow sand was broken up by the occasional tree bearing large fruits so heavy with juice they dragged down their branches and touched the ground. Furry winged creatures rested under these branches, appreciating the shade. Some of them sent lazy glances at the TARDIS and greeted the occupants with friendly chirps. The best part though was the deep green sea. Jack could see aquatic animals collecting marine vegetation and playing games with each other. What looked almost like mermaids danced with each other with almost musical choreography. It tugged at something in Jack's heart. "Doctor..."

The Doctor wrapped an arm around Jack and pressed his lips onto the man's neck. "Do you like it," the Doctor whispered.

"I love it," Jack said.

"It's so beautiful," Rose breathed.

Jack pulled her into their embrace. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "What do you want to do first," he asked her.

She turned in his arms so that she was facing them both. "I want to dance."

The Doctor laughed and kissed her on the lips before turning and doing the same to Jack. "Then let's dance." He ushered them both out of the TARDIS. "A single day on the shores of Drummery Es is almost seven Earth weeks."

Rose shrieked with joy and ran for the water. "Happy birthday lover," the Doctor whispered in Jack's ear before he stripped off his trademark leather jacket as well as his long sleeved shirt. "I think I'm going to catch her." The Doctor took off running.

"Not if I catch you first!" Jack chased after the Doctor. "Run Rose, run!"

She screamed with delight as she ran into the water, letting the wet warmth pull her into its familiar comfort.

Jack tackled the Doctor, pulling him down into the sand. They rolled around for a few moments before Jack stopped. "Doctor?"

"Hm?"

Jack pointed back at the TARDIS, where royal purple flowers sprouted out from the door and black vines clutched the walls and roof. "Where did those flowers come from?"

"Jack, those have always been there."

Jack chuckled. "You're right. Come on, let's go swimming."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

"Mommy!" Gwen opened her eyes. A toddler clapped his hands together. "Mommy's awake!" The toddler jumped off the bed and waddled off. "Daddy! Daddy! Mommy's awake!"

Gwen sat up and stretched. She smiled as she felt her joints pop and settle. Rhys came in with two mugs of coffee. "Ay, she is. I don't suppose you had anything to do with that, eh Eugene?"

"Nope," the little boy fibbed. "Not me."

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Well now inspector, how would you like to start the weekend? I told him to let you sleep, but your son never listens to me."

"Eugene. Why don't you listen to your father," Gwen teased.

Eugene shrugged. "Daddies are stinky."

Gwen burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Laugh it up. You a comedian now, is that it son o mine?"

Eugene nodded. He held out his arms. "Love you Daddy."

Gwen started laughing harder. "Oh he's brilliant. He'll be a politician I swear."

Rhys put down the coffees and picked up his son. "Are you trying to manipulate me Eugene?"

The toddler shook his head. Then he rested his head on his father's chest. "We're going to spoil him to ruin, aren't we?"

Gwen sipped her coffee. "Oh definitely."

"Where'd you learn to be so adorable Eugene?"

"From Mommy."

"That explains it," Rhys said.

Gwen's cellphone started ringing. She checked the caller ID. "Jack? Is everything all right?"

"Sorry to bother you on your day off inspector," Jack said. "But I thought you would want to know."

"Know what?"

"We found her."

There was only one her Jack could be referring to. "Suzie?"

"Routine traffic stop, can you believe it?"

"I'll be right in." Gwen hung up and looked at her family. "Rhys I am so-"

Rhys shook his head and waved his hand. "You've been after Costello for years. I know how important this case is to you. Go. The little guy and I will have a picnic in the park. If you get out early come join us."

Gwen smiled. She gave each of her boys a kiss and then rushed through her morning regime before arriving at the police station. Jack was waiting for her with yet another coffee. "I love you."

Jack beamed. "Yeah? So when are you going to leave your husband and run away with me?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Is that joke ever going to get old?"

"Who's joking? I'll take you to Rome."

"Yeah?" Gwen headed to the interrogation room. "What's in Rome?"

"Good food and naked statues."

Gwen shook her head. "Pass." The two cops entered the room. Inside sat Suzie Costello, the potential perpetrator of several murders and Gwen's former partner. "Suzie." Gwen sat down.

"Sargent Cooper. Sorry, I hear it's inspector now. Congratulations."

Gwen inclined her head. "Thank you."

"How's the family?"

"Everyone is doing well, but let's talk about you."

Suzie shook her head. "No, I would much rather talk about you. Inspector Gwen Cooper, successful professional, beloved wife and mother, you really do have it all."

"You made your choice Suzie."

Suzie scoffed. "You must be loving this."

"No Suzie, I-"

"I can see it on your face! You're so bloody happy! And you still have Harkness trailing after you like a lovesick puppy, that's a nice ego boost."

Gwen sighed. "Suzie, if you cooperate with the investigation we can help you."

Suzie scoffed. "I don't want help, not from you. Just leave me alone."

Gwen sighed and gestured for Jack to follow her out. "Forensics working on the vehicle," she asked.

"Yeah, and they know to alert you the moment they find anything."

Gwen nodded, worrying at her lower lip.  
"You okay Cooper?"

"Great actually. It's such a relief. It's over Jack. It's finally over. The only thing I can't figure is why she would come back here after all these years."

"It's a compulsion, that's what I think. There's something in a murderer's head, makes them want to return to the scene of the crime. They relive it or something, I don't know."

"Oi. You been at the telly again? Watching those profiling shows," she mocked him.

Jack put up his hands in surrender. "Fine, what's your theory then?"

Gwen shrugged. "I don't think it matters. All that's important is that the people of Cardiff are a little bit safer tonight."

"God, you're sexy when you're serious."

"Zip it."

"I can't help myself," he said with a laugh. "You have this ferocious energy, it just drives me wild."

"A light breeze drives you wild Harkness, forgive me if I'm not exactly flattered."

"Excuse you. It takes at the very least a mild breeze."

"Ey, you're discerning alright."

Jack smirked. "So, back to the family then?"

"Yeah. Call me the second there are any developments."

"Yes ma'am."

Gwen started to walk away down the vine-choked hall. "And Jack." She turned back around to look at him flipping through a file.

He looked up at her. "Yeah?"

"Where did all of these flowers come from?"

Jack chuckled. "Those have always been there Gwen."

Gwen laughed. "Right. See you later Harkness."

"That a promise? I'll make reservations at that fancy French place."

Gwen walked away. "Goodbye Jack."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha opened her eyes. "Hello darling." The Doctor smiled as he stood over her, staring at her as though she were a work of fine art.

Martha sat up and grinned. "Hello."

The Doctor squatted down to meet her eyes. "You are so beautiful."

Martha kissed her Doctor. "Where are we going today love?"

"How about ancient Egypt? Would you like to take a pole boat down the Nile and see the court of Queen Nefertiti?"

"That sounds lovely."

The Doctor kissed her neck, taking a deep inhalation. "Mm, intoxicating."  
Martha giggled. "What's gotten into you?”

“I can't help it. I'm so in love.”

“Do you think you'll be able to manage yourself well enough to steer the TARDIS?”

The Doctor stood up. “I really hope so. Otherwise what will become of us?” The Doctor began fiddling with controls, stealing the occasional glance at Martha.

“Focus now,” she reprimanded.

“Yes, yes. Off we go now.”

The TARDIS began to shake. After a moment it stopped, and Martha grinned at her Doctor. She threw open the doors with a dramatic flourish, just as he liked to do. She pretended she only did such things to tease him, but in truth she had learned to quite enjoy the spectacle. She looked out at a bustling market. Many of the people there looked just like her. She eyed a woman who could have been Trish's twin in ornate robes, painted and perfumed. She grinned. “It's lovely,” she whispered.

He put a hand in her shoulder and his mouth to her ear. “I'm glad you like it.”

“I think for once,” she said. “I'll be the one who fits in and you'll be the one who stands out.”

“Looks like it,” he agreed. “Lead the way Dr. Jones.”

Martha stepped outside and then came to a sudden halt. “Doctor,” she said.

He took her hand. “Yes love?” He sounded concerned.

She pointed to the vines wrapped around all of the vendor stalls, the petals that carpeted the ground. “Where did all of those flowers come from?”

The Doctor kissed her cheek. “Those have always been there,” he assured her.

She laughed. “Of course, best be off then.” She took his hand, and together they ran off into adventure.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Mickey felt fingers tracing patterns on his chest. He opened his eyes. Rose's eyes met his. "You're awake."  
Mickey grinned. "Hello Mrs. Smith."  
"Care for a cuppa?"

“I'd love one.”

Rose rolled out of bed in time for the door to burst open and a tiny flurry of curls and pajamas to slam into her. “Mommy!”

“Hey! There's my girl!” Rose scooped up Harriet and then plopped back down on the bed.

Mickey smiled at his daughter. “What do you want to do today sweetheart? Besides get into all sorts of trouble?”

“Uncle Tony said he'd take me to the movies, but I wanna go to the park! Can we go? Please!”

“Sure thing kiddo.”

“Yay!” Harriet jumped to the floor and then ran to her room. “I'mma swing!”

Rose put her head on Mickey's chest and closed her eyes. “I never get tired of this.”

“Yeah…” Mickey stared at the wall. “Rose?”

“Yes?” She opened her eyes.

Mickey pointed at the climbing Vines and the flowers that sprouted from them. “Where did all those flowers come from?”

She laughed. “Those have always been there love.” She got out of bed. “We should get dressed before Harriet comes running in here again to hurry us along.”

“Yeah. Right.” He grinned at her. “Love you.”

She kissed his brow. “And I you.”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto sat at his desk, staring at the royal purple flowers that covered the floor, walls and ceiling. The legs of his desk and chair were decorated with them. He had to brush away a pitch black leaf to get to the paperwork beneath. "What do you think for lunch?"

Ianto looked up, blinking. "Sorry?"

Lisa smiled at him. "Lunch? Pizza? Indian? You pick. I can't decide."

She was leaning against his desk, radiant, a vision of loveliness. Ianto grinned. "You're perfect."

She laughed. "Thanks, but-"

"No." Ianto shook his head. "I meant you're perfect. You look like her. You talk like her. You move like her. It's all perfect. It's not even like a fantasy. You are exactly how I remember her."

Lisa gave Ianto a nervous look. "Sweetie are you feeling alright?"

Ianto looked away. "The thing is... Do you remember our first date?"

Lisa laughed. "You mean the date you didn't know was a date?"

Ianto didn't dare look at her, but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face. "Yeah, that one."

"I remember being so confused at the end of the night when I suggested we go out again sometime and you said we should invite Tosh!" She was giggling now, unable to contain her mirth. "I was so mortified when I realized 'Maybe we could discuss the project tonight over a few drinks.' wasn't a line. You were sincere!" She kept laughing.

"I liked you as a friend before I fell in love with you," Ianto said. "I respected you as a colleague before I thought of you as a friend. And you know what else, I wasn't even attracted to you before I fell in love with you. Then you became the most beautiful woman in the world." Ianto couldn't bare it anymore. He had to look at her. She was beaming. "It's always been like that for me. I fall in love with someone, and then they become irresistible to me. It was like that with you, and it was like that with him."

"Him?"

"I admired him so much. He has this incredible courage. He's so brave and determined. He's probably the strongest person I ever met, but he uses that strength to protect people. He cares about others. He cares even when he has every reason not to. He forgives when he could condemn. He forgave me. When I couldn't even forgive myself he forgave me. He gave me a reason to keep living when all I wanted was to join you. I wanted to let go Lisa."

"Baby..." She took his face in her hands.

He put his hands over her's. "I can't let go Lisa. I have to wake up."

She kissed him, soft at first, but then with more and more passion. "It can be like this forever," she moaned.

He felt tears streaming down his face. As gentle as possible he pushed her away and got to his feet. "You're dead Lisa. That why you're just the same. The living change, but the dead stay the same. You aren't real. You're a copy of a memory. It's a good memory, the best one you could find, but I'm not the person who lived it anymore. I'm not the man you loved anymore. I will always love you, but you won't ever love me again. I have to accept that. I did accept that." He reached for a black vine.

Yvonne was standing behind him, sidearm in hand, pointing the barrel at his head. "I don't know what's gotten into you Ianto, but we can help you if you'll let us. Just back up, slowly."

Ianto shook his head. "I can't die here."

"You sure about that," Owen said from a spot a few feet away he hadn't been standing in before. "Bet your life?"

"Ianto please," Tosh begged. She was standing next to Lisa, eyes full of concern. "Let us help you."

"I'm sorry Tosh. You were a better friend than I deserved. I should have been able to save you. I should have been able to save all of you." Ianto reached out and crushed a flower in his hand.

Yvonne lowered her gun with a curse.  
Lisa strode forward. She grabbed his face again, but this time she didn't kiss him. Instead she stared into his eyes. "You killed me Ianto. It was your fault. Can you really do that to me again?"

"And me," Tosh asked. "Please Ianto. Don't condemn us to oblivion!"

"Imagine it love," Lisa said. "We'll have a double wedding. Our kids will grow up playing with Tosh and Owen's. We'll buy a nice little place with a yard. We'll plant flowers or get a dog and-"

He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. He began to bawl, almost like a child.Tosh put a hand on his back. "Everything will be okay. We're going to take care of you."

Ianto pulled away. He grabbed a handful of flowers and squeezed. "Ianto," Tosh screamed.

"Stop it mate," Owen demanded.

"Please Ianto," Lisa begged.

Ianto yanked at a vine, pulling it up to reveal not a floor underneath, but only darkness, a hole in reality. "I love you, all of you. I always will."

"Stay," Lisa pleaded. "Stay with-"

The world blinked out of existence. It was replaced by pain, all consuming searing pain. It was some of the most intense and present pain Ianto had ever felt. Bliss turned to agony with nothing in between. Ianto screamed. He looked down, trying to see the source of his pain. Thick black vines held him like a boa constrictor. From the vines jutted cruel thorns like shark teeth and thick needles that looked more like something you would find in a hospital than something you would see growing out of a cactus. The thorns and needles pierced him from toe to brow. Ianto struggled in the firm grip of the vines, but they only clung to him with that much more intensity. Even through his agony Ianto's eyes adjusted to the gloom. He looked over and saw his co-workers on the ground with him wrapped in their own vines. Each wore a blissful expression. Even Jack was under the plant's spell. "Jack!" Ianto's voice was hoarse from screaming. "Jack!" Jack didn't even twitch. "Shit!" Ianto struggled more and shrieked from pain as the vine tightened once again. "Fucking prick!" The plant didn't respond to the profanity.

Ianto took a deep breath. He closed his eyes and began to exhale. He expelled all of the air from his lungs. Ianto gained himself a moment of a millimeter's worth of slack. Ianto pulled his hand up towards his belt. He screamed again as needles and thorns ripped through his flesh. He curled his fingers around the knife in his belt. He pulled the knife towards himself, trying to cut through the vine just as it had done to him. Ianto's strength was depleted by exhaustion and blood loss, but he looked over at his companions and found an untapped well of strength.

A string of profanities escaped Ianto's lips as he sliced into the plant and it sliced into him. Ianto thrashed and struggled, screaming from a deep primal place within himself. Copious amounts of blood pooled around him, mixing with rotting leaves and soil.  
Free at last, Ianto tried to stand. The attempt proved fruitless and he was forced to crawl. Ianto made his way over to Jack. With shaking hands Ianto did his best to cut away the vines from Jack's prone form. Ianto removed the vines with tender care, trying to minimize the severity of Jack's cuts, even though he knew the other man would heal with great speed and ease regardless. "Jack," Ianto whispered with his ruined voice. "Jack, please."  
What little Ianto could see in the darkness was beginning to fade away. Ianto knew he didn't have long before he passed out from blood loss and that death would follow soon after that. All of the vines that had covered Jack were diced and discarded, but Jack remained still. "Jack." Ianto took Jack's hand in his ripped bloody one. "I need you. Please help me." Ianto tried to squeeze Jack's hand, but he lacked the strength. "Jack. I..." Ianto slumped forward and lost all consciousness.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

The sun sank through a purple sky. The droplets of water on Rose's skin sparkled. The Doctor sat shirtless cross-legged on the sand, petting one of the furry creatures in his lap. Jack closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let the warmth and joy slip through his skin and reach all the way to his bones. A chirp made him open his eyes. Jack saw the Doctor set his creature aside. The Doctor stood and walked over to Jack before lying down next to him. "How do we know those things don't carry disease," Jack asked.

The Doctor looked at his hands. "They might actually. Didn't even occur to me."

Jack laughed. "You jerk."

The Doctor smiled. "I mean if you would like me to refrain from touching you-"

Jack rolled over and started passionately kissing the Doctor. "Worth the risk," he whispered.

"Don't touch me with your rabies contaminated hands," Rose called out.

"They've never been to Earth, how would they get rabies," the Doctor asked.

Jack sat up and looked up at the sky.  
"Jack," Rose's voice filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

Jack glanced down at his hand. "Someone's holding my hand."

The Doctor placed his hand within Jack's. "Always."

Jack smiled. "I thought you were handsome from the moment I first saw you," he said. "But that isn't why I fancied you."

"Why then?"

"You're a man of principal. Do you have any idea what a singular creature you are? You face down monsters and tell them to go take naps!"

Both men devolved into chuckling. Rose came over and sat down next to them. She took Jack's other hand and rested her head on his shoulder. "He's pretty great," she agreed.

Jack kissed the top of her head. "And you. Rose Tyler. Flag girl."

"Ha!" She pressed her elbow into his ribs, more playful than anything.

"You're so quick. Brave, brilliant, benevolent Rose Tyler. I miss you."

"I'm right here," she whispered, confused.

Jack looked at the Doctor. "I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

"You can."

Jack blinked away tears. "I was willing to die for you. You left me behind!"

"Jack." The Doctor reached forward and cupped Jack's cheek in his hand. "I will never leave you. The three of us, we can be together forever."

"I love you," Jack said.

"I love you too."

Jack wiped a tear from his eye. "I had a nice birthday."

"It's not over," Rose said.

Jack sighed. "That's the thing. It is. We had a good thing. I wish it had lasted longer. But even a million years wouldn't have been enough. Not when it's you two. But it's over. And someone is holding my hand."

"I am," the Doctor insisted.

"No, you're not."

The world didn't melt away like wax or fall apart like sand. One moment it was and the next it was not. Jack blinked in the darkness. He felt the sting of a hundred tiny cuts and the warmth of a sticky hand in his. A familiar presence was slumped forward, resting on his chest. "Ianto!"

Jack sat up, stifling a groan of pain. He cradled Ianto's head in his arm. Jack felt for a pulse, faint and weak but present. Jack felt Ianto's life force slipping away with each pressing moment. Jack pressed his lips to Ianto's, desperate to force life into the other man. "Ianto! Ianto!" Jack lightly slapped Ianto's cheek. "Come on!"  
Ianto didn't respond. Jack noticed blood was still leaking out of Ianto from various gruesome injuries. Jack shucked his coat off and pressed it against the most severe bleeding. Jack berated himself for his foolishness. Ianto needed a doctor. "Martha. Martha!"

Jack was as careful as possible as he lowered Ianto to the ground. Jack scrambled over to the still form of the group's medic. Martha was still and wan. Jack crouched down next to her and began to remove vines. He used all possible caution to avoid further injury to her. "Come on Nightingale. The woman who walked the Earth, defeated a Time Lord and saved the world isn't going to be taken out by a plant, not on my watch. Come on sweetheart."Jack cupped her cheek. "Come back to us. We need you. Wake up Martha." Jack pressed his forehead to hers and grabbed her hand, squeezing. "Open your eyes Martha Jones. Wake up."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha lounged on a pole boat while sipping wine and eating ancient delicaties. She looked up at the sky. This was paradise, and the flowers that covered the floor of the boat, the pavilion and the oars themselves no longer registered to her. The Nile itself was adorned with flowers, making the progress of the boat so slow. But she paid that no heed. She was as happy as she had ever been.

The Doctor leaned against her shoulder and smiled at her. She leaned in and kissed him. Then she frowned. “What's wrong my love?”

She looked up at the sky again.

“Martha?”

She turned to the Doctor. “Do you love me?”

“Oh yes,” he enthused. “With all my heart.”

“Do you really?” She looked up at the sky again, at the bright burning ball of fire. She looked right at it, and her eyes didn't even burn.

“Martha, what's the matter?”

“Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “That's you.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“But it's not what you call me.” She disentangled herself from him.

“Martha, what's the matter?”

“I think I'm dying,” she whispered.

“I'll protect you.”

She looked into his eyes. “You can't, but that's not your fault. You're not even real.”

“I am, Martha I swear.”

She ran her fingers through his hair. She kissed his cheek. “Goodbye Doctor.”

Martha wasn't prepared. She choked on her own breath as she struggled to climb over the pain and perceive the world around her. The only thing she had to cling to was a comforting warmth on her brow and in her hand. It stood in stark contrast to the stifling heat all around her. "Martha. Martha. I've got you. I've got you. You're awake. You're here. You're going to be okay."

Martha met Jack's eyes. She used them to anchor herself. "It hurts," she gasped.

"I know. It does." Jack brushed his thumb over her cheek. "We need your help Martha. We need you."

She nodded. "Yeah." She tried to sit up and groaned in pain. Jack supported the rest of her ascent. "I'm good."

"You sure?"

"I'm-" She caught sight of Ianto. "Shit!"  
Martha rushed over to Ianto. She slid in a pile of bloody leaf mush and would have fallen if Jack hadn't been there to catch her. He helped lower her to the ground so she could begin her ministrations. "Where's- I need my med kit."

Jack looked around and saw a black bag buried in leaves and flowers. Jack tried to yank the bag out, but the vines tightened around the bag, engaging him in a game of Tug of War. Jack slashed at the plant with his knife and pulled the bag away from the malicious plant. Jack gave Martha the bag and scanned the room for their other two members. Martha opened her bag and got to work while Jack rushed over to a pile of vines with Gwen's face sticking out of them.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen stared at the file in front of her chewing on a pen. She heard someone take the seat next to her and looked up. Andy was smiling at her. “How have you been Andy?”

“You know me, brilliant as always. Why don't you get out of here? Go spend the day with the hubby and the kid? The Costello case is all wrapped up. No reason for you to keep hanging about. It's beautiful outside.”

Gwen gave him a peculiar look. “Do you get the feeling it was all a bit… too easy?”

Andy nodded. “You know what, you're absolutely right. There's more to this case, I agree. Want me to go grab Harkness and meet you at the crime scene? Or do you want to interview Costello again? It's a captivating mystery, that's for sure.”

Gwen looked up at the ceiling.

“Hey! So uh, how about Harkness, huh?”

“What?” Gwen gave Andy a puzzled look.

“He's got it bad for you. You ever think about taking him up on his offer?”

Gwen rolled her eyes. “I'm married Andy.”

“Yeah, yeah, speaking of which that is one cute kid you've got. He's adorable. Maybe you should go spend some time with him.”

“Andy, what are you doing? What are you trying to distract me from?”

Andy shook his head. “You're too clever for me Gwen. There's a new development in the Costello case. The Chief Inspector wanted me to keep it secret from you-”

Gwen got to her feet. “You're lying.” She looked around at the carpet of vines on the floor. She looked at the wilting flowers. “This is all a lie.” She stared at him. “You're killing me. I'm dying. I'm dying right now.”

Jack came running into the room. “Gwen I'm so sorry! Costello took Rhys and Eugene hostage! We have to hurry!”

Gwen shook her head. “No.”

“She'll kill them!”

“No she won't,” Gwen said. “I don't have a son. Rhys and I have been talking about having a baby, but I keep putting it off. This is all a distraction. None of this is real!”

Gwen screamed as reality slammed into her like a collision with one of Rhys’ lorries. Jack was hovering over her. “Gwen! Gwen!”

She looked around. Martha was knelt beside Ianto, who looked pale as death, and she didn't see Mickey anywhere. “Jack.”

“Wait here. I'll be right back!”

Gwen tried to sit up, but she felt lightheaded and sick. “Jack!”

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Mickey pushed his daughter on the swing while Rose laughed with some other parents a few feet away. She stood haloed in light, his golden angel. Mickey looked down at his daughter, and she looked up at him with a huge grin on her face. “Ice cream?”

He laughed. “What do you think your mum will have to say about that?”

Harriet seemed to consider the question. “I think… She'll say… Yes!”

Mickey chuckled. “Think so?”

“Uh huh!”

Mickey looked up at the sky.

“Let's play tag daddy!” Harriet jumped from the swing and started running.

“Careful! You almost skinned your knee!”

“C'mon daddy!”

Mickey looked up again. The swing set was covered in vines. All the playground equipment was. Harriet didn't even seem to notice. Rose treaded over violent violet flowers as she walked over to him, but none of them seemed to be damaged. “Did I hear something about ice cream love,” she asked.

“Rose.”

She grinned. “That's me.”

“No,” he realized as he glanced up once more at the sky. “No, it isn't.”

“Darling-”

He embraced her. “Oh Rose. It was never me. But you're happy now. And I will be too.”

“Mickey-”

“Goodbye.”

Mickey screamed. “Oh! I wasn't expecting that! Christ it hurts!” Mickey's eyes flitted from place to place, at last settling on Jack, who attempted to help him sit up.

“You're fine. You're going to be fine.”

Mickey saw writhing pale vines on the floor, creeping towards them, hungry for them. “It was in our heads. It was eating us!”

“Some kind of psychotropic drug meant to keep its victims still while it fed,” Jack theorized. “Put us in fantasy land.”

“Yeah, like that Superman comic,” Mickey said. “Bloody hell. Let's burn it.”

“Jack! I need you,” Martha shouted.

Mickey looked over and saw that she was knelt by Ianto, who was unconscious and haunting pale even for an Anglican. “Go.”

Jack nodded and ran over to Martha and Ianto. Mickey saw Gwen staggering towards him, covered in shallow cuts and punctures.

She all but collapsed next to him. “We have to kill this thing,” she said around labored breath. “We have to destroy it.”

Mickey rifled through his pack and removed some lighter fluid. “Let's douse it.”

“You just carry that around with you?”

“I like to be prepared.”

Gwen and Mickey helped each other stand and began to distribute the liquid.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Martha had Ianto laid out on a stretcher. “The ambulance will be here soon. We need to get him outside,” she said.

Jack nodded and picked up the head end of the stretcher. He looked for Mickey and Gwen and saw them hard at work preparing to clean up the site, with the oldest cleanser in the world. “Don't light that! Meet us outside when you're done. I want to take care of it!”

Both nodded.

“Jack!”

Jack looked at Martha. She was staring at the floor. Vines were starting to recombine and slither towards them. “Hurry,” he commanded. “Let's get out of here!”

Gwen and Mickey were right behind them as they made their way outside. Jack and Martha put the stretcher down. Martha knelt down and focused on her patient.

Gwen and Mickey smelled like fuel, and Jack was glad he had ordered them not to ignite the creature. In all probability they would have gone up with it. Gwen knelt next to Martha. “Will he be alright?” Her voice trembled and Jack knew why. She couldn't lose anybody else.

“Yes,” Martha said. “I promise.”

Martha'spromise was good enough for Jack. He headed back inside to finish things.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto opened his eyes. He looked down at the hand holding his. "Am I awake?"

Jack smirked. "Do you normally talk in your sleep?" He smelled like smoke, but Ianto could guess why.

"Well when you have as many valuable things to say as I do you run out of time during the day."

Jack snorted a chuckle. "You're awake."

"Yeah, no vines."

The smile slid off Jack's face. "I saw them too. Looking back... It's so obvious that it was fake, but it felt so real."

Ianto nodded. He felt light, and in the back of his mind he knew he was probably high on painkillers. He looked down at the pale bandages crisscrossing his body. "Lisa was there."

Jack nodded. "Yep. Figured that."

"What about you?"

Jack looked at his hand intertwined with Ianto's. He wondered why Ianto would ask about that, what he hoped to accomplish. But Ianto had saved all of their lives and almost died in the process. Jack supposed he couldn't begrudge him a question. "My Doctor."

Ianto nodded, and then winced as doing so pulled at some cut. "You didn't want to come back."

Jack felt a twinge of annoyance, but he refused to express it. "But I did."

Ianto gave Jack a small smile. "Why?"

"Why?" Jack looked confused. "What do you mean why? Why did you come back?"

"Because of you."

Jack looked away. "Ianto-"

"I'm a different person now than I was before I met you. I didn't fit in that world, not anymore. I wasn't the man she fell in love with. She shouldn't have loved me. But she did. Then the illusion started to fall apart."

Jack nodded. "You saved us all."

"Not you. It wouldn't have killed you."

"Instead it would have fed on me for the rest of eternity. That's no kind of life."

Ianto conceded the point. "Tosh was there too. She and Owen worked at Torchwood One. They were engaged."

"Ianto, don't." A single tear rolled down Ianto's face. "Just... put it out of your mind. There's nothing good that can come of dwelling on these illusions."

"Yes sir," Ianto said. His voice had a noticable chill in it, and he reclaimed his hand from Jack. "That's good advice."

Jack stared at Ianto. "I-"

"Thanks for sitting with me. You didn't have to do that."

Jack shook his head. "Don't do that."

"Do what sir?"

"That, right there. Do you want me to go?"

Ianto hesitated. "No," he confessed.

"You did good today. You should be proud of yourself."

"I was just doing my job."

Jack sighed and stood up. He put his hands on the bed, careful not to jostle Ianto's injuries, and leaned over him. "Well you did it really well," he said in a conspiratorial tone. Then Jack leaned down and kissed him.

"Hey! Quit molesting my patient!"

Jack turned around and saw Martha standing in the doorway, grinning. "Sorry Doc."

"Actually, your patient could go for a little more molesting," Ianto protested.

Jack pointed at Ianto. "You heard him."

"I'm sorry, which of us went to medical school?"

"You did," Jack admitted.

"Sorry Dr. Jones," Ianto said.

"You have nothing to apologize for Ianto," Martha said. "Once I get you back on your feet you won't be buying your own drinks for at least the next year."

"What about you? You saved my life, so shouldn't I be buying your drinks as well?"

Jack put his hands on Martha's shoulders. "I think we can only conclude that I am responsible for buying both of you drinks from now on."

Gwen burst into the room. "Ianto! You're awake!" She turned to Jack. "Industrial accident. Case closed."

"That was fast," Martha said.

"They've come to accept the futility of trying to stand in Gwen Cooper's way," Ianto said.

Gwen walked to his bedside. "Thank you Ianto. What you did was amazing."

"Agreed." Mickey peeked in from the hallway. "I got those samples back to the hub. Martha, you know if we're going to get botanical alien herpes yet?"

"Wow," Gwen said. "There's a lovely image."

"We're all clean," Martha said. "The chemicals it injected into our blood have a short half-life and degrade harmlessly in our bloodstream."

"That's something," Mickey said. “That thing, it knew what we wanted. It built a perfect world for me.” He turned to Ianto. “How did you resist it?”

Ianto looked uncomfortable with the question, and Jack was  just about to intervene when Ianto spoke. “Low level psychic training courtesy of Torchwood One.”

“You need to rest,” Martha insisted. “All of you, out. We can fawn over Ianto later.”

Ianto watched them leave, Mickey, Gwen and then Jack last of all, looking hesitant like he wanted to be asked to stay. Martha sat down and started taking his vitals.

“You’re a good Doctor.”

She beamed. “Thank you.”

“I'm sorry, about-”

She kissed his cheek. “Get some sleep.” So he did. He slept, and he did not dream.


End file.
